The Protectors of Lore
by Ryder Ray
Summary: First story on the site. i Wrote this like three years ago but I'm posting it now.


It was going to be the first day of the battle with the legendary creature Carnax. The special forces being sent was a team of three: PyroRocker, Zhilo, and Myself. The beginning of this battle began with the perilous journey of breaking through the Nax Troopers and Elites guarding Carnax. This was of course easy and was over in a mere hour, not worth the details. The real battle was with Carnax. Upon arriving to the battle, we almost wanted to turn and run. But we couldn't let Lore down, we had to fight.

After minutes that seemed like hours, I decided to jump in. Little did I know the strength of Carnax's powers. With one blow of his mighty fist, I was down. After I was pronounced unable to continue, Zhilo gained confidence enough to jump into battle. He started with an attack he should have ended with: Mega Inferno. In an impossible move, Carnax dodged and mimicked the same attack. Zhilo was now down for the count. In a desperate state, PyroRocker leaped into the fight with the ultimate weapon: "Raynar's Superior Blade." with an epic display of confidence, he leaped straight for Carnax. Every attack on PyroRocker was blocked, dodged, and countered. Finally, after hours of battle, Carnax was weak and almost immobile. With that window of opportunity, PyroRocker did what had to be done and finished Carnax with an attack only mastered by him: Super Nova Blast. Carnax was lost in the bright light of the explosion, but when the smoke cleared, he was not visible, he had been melted by the extreme heat of the attack. The battle was over, and Lore was safe for the time being.

Two years after the battle with Carnax, the peace was broken. Safiria, Queen of the Vampires appeared to wreak havoc on the people of Lore. We were still up to the challenge despite our previous discouragement with Carnax. The battle was mostly with her minions and we had to battle for days to get past them. She summoned three Necromancers to guard her. For each one we defeated, three more took its place. Finally we devised a plan: we would split up. PyroRocker would run straight to Safiria while we face the last of the Necromancers. If she is distracted with fighting, she won't summon anymore. This plan worked, we defeated the Necromancers and joined the battle with the "Forever Living" Safiria. We hoped to break that title. This battle proved to be harder than we anticipated. It seemed we weren't making any progress. When ever we got to the point of near death, she would drain our energy and gain it herself. So all we were doing was tiring ourselves out so that she could reap the benefits. Finally, we got with the program.

PyroRocker knew healing spells so the problem wasn't us dying so quickly, it was her dying so slowly. So we decided if we could speed up her use of the spells and dodge when we could, she would run out of Mana, the power to use magic. It was a cost to our Mana as well, but it worked, she could no longer cast spells or summon minions. With that, her rate of dying sped up satisfyingly. We had her dead in a matter of hours. We finished her off with a triple threat. PyroRocker used a light spell, I used a dark spell, and Zhilo used Mega Inferno. This completely obliterated Safiria, the only thing left was the sharp clawed tip of one wing. We claimed this as a trophy to remind us that she will never bother the peaceful world of Lore again.

For about five years, we had the luxury of peace within Lore. We were in a pub, reminiscing about early war stories and laughing at the fact that we now looked like old men, but acted and fought like teenagers. The laughter ended abruptly, however, when the pub was nearly disintegrated by Nihgtbane, the wolfman who was on a never-ending track to becoming full wolf, and his army of Alpha Were Wolves. He had a certain bone to pick with me from a previous battle and sent his army straight towards me. I ran for the armory, leaving my fellow warriors behind. By the time I was equipped my fellows were there grabbing weapons and armor as well, with Nightbane's army hot on their tail. I was the first to attack, taking out were wolf after were wolf, finally my companions joined me and we managed to defeat the entire armada of wolves. Now it was just us and Nightbane. We were fight in a pool of blood and bodies, ankle deep. Nightbane charged, not minding the crunch of his soldiers' bones beneath his feet, straight into my spear. I plunged it straight into his eye socket and ripped back. His eyeball and optical nerve were now hanging from the tip of my spear like some sort of decoration. In a show of pure hatred, I ripped it off, threw it on the ground, and crushed it. While Nightbane was maimed, we went in for the attack. Angered at me, he swiped his claws across my chest and sent me back five feet, straight into a wall. The shock of impact sent blood spewing from my chest. I then lye on the ground, destined to die.

I was imagining the worst, dinner to a were wolf, that was my new fate. My companions did a good job of protecting me, though. They were standing directly in front of me, fighting off Nightbane's attacks. Until the worst happened: PyroRocker was defeated. He was the only one out of all three of us who knew how to heal. Zhilo continued his battle and ended the fight by ripping out his other eye, and running his broadsword straight through his heart.

As he ran to PyroRocker he quickly realized he could do nothing unless he learned the healing spell.

"PyroRocker! Tell me how to heal! Speak to me!" Zhilo begged. But PyroRocker was unconscious. Spell after spell, Zhilo tried to revive him until finally, he succeeded. With PyroRocker alive, I would soon be alive as well.

"You do it. I don't want to kill him even more" Zhilo said, relieved he didn't bear the responsibility of my life in his hands any longer. With that, I was revived, and we left the armory to let everyone know that Lore was, once again, safe.


End file.
